Together
by missdallywinston
Summary: A one shot based on the Ezria spoilers for the 100th episode. Rated M for a reason.


**(A/N:) Hi! So someone requested a smut one shot based on all the Ezria spoilers for the 100****th**** episode, so here you go! I hope you enjoy it! It was super fun to write!**

Aria's stomach was in knots as she knocked on the familiar door of 3B. If she wasn't in such a rut, she would have laughed; days ago she vowed to not step foot back into the apartment, yet this was her second visit in two days.

Ezra opened it within seconds and smiled awkwardly, since he wasn't expecting her. "Hey, Aria."

All the thoughts of why she came her left her head the second she saw he face. One of the corners of her mouth lifted up in a smirk and she commented shyly, "You shaved."

He reached up to touch his now stubble-less face and shrugged. "I, um, yeah."

Aria stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head and gathered her thoughts. "Uh, I just needed someone to talk to." Yesterday, she had come over saying the same thing. They hadn't talked since he came home from New York and she needed someone to comfort her and tell her everything was okay; she had been practically losing it over Shana. Ezra had successfully calmed her just by talking and when she left, he offered that if she ever needed someone to confide in, he was here for her. Currently, Aria was taking that offer to her advantage.

Nodding, Ezra stepped aside, making room so she could step into the apartment. Once she was inside, he shut the door before looking at her. Despite the flustered look on her face and the crease in her brow, she looked beautiful. Hell, she always looked beautiful to him. Nevertheless, Ezra didn't bring up how pretty she looked simply because he knew better. He knew he screwed everything up and regardless of their recent "comfort sessions," that Aria and him were over.

But that still didn't stop him from missing her like crazy. He wanted to be with her again so badly and prayed that he could make her forget everything and they could be happy once more. That's all he wanted; for them to be happy together. But nowadays, it seemed like_ together_ was nothing more than a hopeless dream.

"Are you still freaked out about Shana?" Ezra asked, following her into the living room.

Aria sat down on the couch and sighed, "No. I mean, I still am, but right now it's more than that." She looked at Ezra as he sat down on the chair across from her and briefly remembered how they always used to sit together on the couch. They had sat together, cuddled, watched movies, made out… the couch was one of the sacred grounds they had shared. She wished he would be bold and try to sit next to her, she would have allowed it, but tried to shrug the idea off and remember why she was there.

"It was Ali's first day back at school," Aria explained, fiddling with a ring on her hand. "I'm glad she's home, but… it's just so different."

"Different how?" Ezra asked, cocking his head and secretly wishing she would look at him while they talked instead of at the floor.

Aria bit her lip before answering, "Well, you know her… she's been back a week and she's already pushing me – us – around again."

"So, you don't think she's changed as much?" Ezra prompted.

"I do think she's changed, but it's just crazy having her back," Aria told him. She sighed a little before whispering, "Everything was better when she was gone."

Ezra nodded, understanding where she was coming from. He looked away from Aria, even though she wasn't looking at him, and gazed out the window. "Her being back complicates all sorts of things."

Her bottom lip wobbled before she gulped down the lump of tears in her throat. She wanted to ask him something, she had been wanting to for a while, but was terrified for the answer. But given his recent statement, Aria had to ask. "Ezra, can I, can I ask you something?"

Ezra snapped his eyes back to her and realized she was now looking straight at him, a mix of fear and determination on her face. He was scared for the question, but nodded. "Of course. Anything."

Aria felt tears already form in her eyes and cursed the range of emotions Ezra made her feel. "You have to be honest. Don't lie."

"I promise," Ezra agreed, scooting closer to her.

Before she lost her nerve, Aria breathed in deeply before questioning, "Would you ever get back together with her? I mean, if she tried anything, would you… would you let her?"

He noticed the crack in Aria's voice as she asked the last question and it almost broke his already shattered heart all over again. Without any hesitation, he shook his head vehemently. "No," he answered. "Aria, she is part of the past. A past I never want to go back to." And he meant it. After learning about the pain Alison had inflicted on so many people, he couldn't believe he had dated her. And now, he had Aria. He knew that if he even so much as looked at Alison for too long, it would break her heart and it would smash what little hope there was left for them.

"I swear, Aria, I would never, ever want to be with her again." Aria nodded slightly and the room fell silent. After about a minute, Ezra gulped and asked, "Do you believe me?"

Aria scoffed a little and couldn't believe that she was about to say she did. After everything, she never imagined believing another word he said, but he seemed sincere. "Yeah. I do, Ezra."

After the slight moment of reconciliation, Aria and Ezra talked more about her problems for half an hour. She vented about Shana, about Alison, and just everything. Eventually, though, Aria regained her composure and the conversation paused.

Ezra looked at her as she seemingly had nothing else to say. Suddenly he was afraid she would leave, not having any reason to stay anymore. Before she could say anything, though, Ezra stood up and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Aria furrowed her brow at the sudden offering of food, but nodded nevertheless. Truth was, she wasn't that hungry, but she didn't want to leave. Aria wished like hell she could loosen the grip Ezra had on her, but she knew that was a lie deep down inside. She knew how much she loved him, regardless of everything.

But it wasn't like he wasn't sorry for everything. Aria could tell he was regretful of it all and how apologetic he was. And frankly, after him getting shot, she didn't want to be without him. Those painful hours when he was in surgery, Aria imagined life without him completely and she realized she would never, ever want that. Book or no book, Ali or no Ali, Ezra was her soul mate. He was her one.

She knew what she had said in the past. She knew she had claimed that they were a hundred and one percent over, yet that didn't stop her from coming to his apartment two days in a row. And she missed him. She missed him reading to her late at night, she missed their bodies intertwining while they watched movies, and she simply missed him.

Maybe she was crazy, maybe she had finally lost it, but she wanted him. She wanted to give him another chance and maybe, just maybe, they could finally make it work, once and for all.

"Is that okay?" Ezra asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Aria realized she had been too lost in thought to listen to him and asked, "What did you say?"

"I have pie from Paula's," Ezra repeated. "Is that okay?"

A smile spread across her face and she questioned giddily, "You stopped at Paula's?" Paula's was a pie shop that she and Ezra discovered ages ago. It was a small, mom and pop café just outside Rosewood. It was one of the first places they had deemed secluded enough to go to while he was her teacher and had made frequent trips to the shop. Aria wasn't sure why they ever stopped, but guessed that they had never had enough time.

"I did," Ezra chuckled. "I got key lime pie. You liked that one, right?"

Aria nodded and she remembered a Saturday months and months ago. Ezra and her had gone to Paula's for lunch and, while Ezra got an actual meal, all Aria got was a slice of key lime pie. Ezra had teased her gently about just getting desert, but he had also thought it was adorable. Aria briefly wondered if Ezra had gotten the pie on purpose, saving the special food for a moment when they could possibly get back together. _So what if he had, though_, Aria thought. She wanted him back, too.

"I loved it," Aria replied, following him into the kitchen. Ezra got the pie out of the fridge as Aria reached into the cabinet to get two plates. But when she opened the door, she was met with empty shelves. She was confused before Ezra handed her a paper plate. She was about to ask where his nice china had gone, but then remembered smashing them. _Oh_, she thought. That's_ what happened. _

Soon enough, Ezra and Aria headed back to the living room, both with a slice of pie in hand. Aria led the way and sat back down in her usual seat on the couch while Ezra retreated to the chair. Aria sighed inwardly before muttering, "You can sit on the couch, Ezra."

Ezra smirked ever so slightly before joining her on the couch. They ate their first piece of pie in silence before Aria set her plate down on the coffee table. She turned slowly to Ezra and whispered, "I miss you." The words left her mouth before she could stop them and she looked away after saying it.

Ezra gaped at her as he sat up. He closed his mouth after a few seconds and then set his plate down beside hers. "I-I miss you, too."

"I can't have you lie to me, though," Aria murmured, feeling her throat close up. "Ezra, I… I can't do this again if it's just gonna end up badly."

"Aria," Ezra began, reaching for her hand. He thanked every god there was when she didn't rip her hand away. "I swear, if you give me another chance, if you want to, I will tell you everything. I will be the guy you deserve. I will do everything I can for this to work because I lo- I love you."

She felt a tear drip down her cheek and for the second time that day, she believed him. She believed that he would fulfill the promises he just made. Aria looked at him with hope and tears in her eyes and she sighed. "I want this. I want us."

The worry on his face dissipated as a smile appeared. That's all he wanted to hear. "I do, too."

Aria smiled a little before picking up her pie and eating again. Ezra followed her lead and picked up his own slice. They ate the memory-filled pie in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Ezra was just on cloud nine. He had her back… that's all he needed and all he wanted. He didn't want or need to be a best-selling author anymore. He wanted Aria to be happy and needed her to be happy with him. And right now, it seemed like she was. And he was beyond thankful for that.

Aria on the other hand, while still happy, she was more tentative. She didn't want this to end in turmoil, but after everything they had gone through, she knew they could overcome anything fate through their way.

Finally, after a few minutes, Aria hummed in contentment and set down her now empty plate. Ezra set down his cleared plate next to hers, before turning to her. Aria smiled slightly before turning and glancing at him.

Once she turned, Ezra chuckled and said, "You have…"

Aria narrowed her gaze at him and Ezra motioned to her lip. She didn't get the clue and Ezra chuckled a little more. He took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "Here."

She raised her eyebrows as he leaned closer to her, but Aria wasn't about to push him away. He kissed her softly on the upper lip before pulling away and explaining. "You had whip cream on your lip."

"Oh," Aria giggled timidly. She licked her lips before looking at Ezra. He was watching her lips, clearly wanting to kiss her again, and Aria grinned. Throwing caution to the wind, she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Their lips locked and Aria reveled in the familiarity.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, before Aria pulled away to catch her breath. Love drunkenly, Aria commented, "I've missed this, too."

Ezra nodded in agreement before placing his lips back on her own. The kiss deepened rather quickly and they both realized how right this felt. It wasn't enough for Aria though and she pulled away and muttered, "I want you."

Without another thought, Aria straddled his lap. After a few seconds, though, Ezra pulled away reluctantly. "Maybe we should take this slow."

Aria's face fell and she froze in place. She was not expecting him to reject her and didn't know what to do. Ezra sensed this and stuttered, "It's just… I guess… if you want to…"

"I want to," Aria interrupted. "I do."

Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her. "Aria, are you sure? We can wait."

"I don't want to wait," Aria huffed impatiently. "Ezra, _I want you_. Right now."

Ezra gasped a little and nodded. He stood up and tried to ignore the pain he felt in his side. He carried Aria to the bed and laid her down on her back, before standing at the foot and wincing. Aria leaned up on her elbows and asked, "Ezra, are you okay?"

"That just sort of hurt," Ezra answered, holding his side.

Aria chewed her lips before getting on her knees and edging towards the end of the bed. Once she was in front of Ezra, she tugged up his shirt and immediately placed kisses down his chest. Ezra grinned a little at the feeling and couldn't believe this was happening. He never expected to have Aria back in bed with him and now that she was… it was an _incredible_ feeling.

She pulled away from his chest and grabbed the sides of his face. She hastily pressed her lips against to his and bit his lip, signaling that she wanted more. He got the hint and slid his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands up and down her sides.

Aria pulled away and attached her lips to his neck. She nipped softly at the skin before repeating her actions from before and trailing open kisses down his body. She got lower this time, though, and gasped when she eye level with the scar the bullet left behind. She traced the wound gently with her fingers while thoughts filled her head. She knew he had risked his life for her own, but physically touching the scar made it seem even more real.

Images of the night on the roof flashed through her head and she imagined losing him. Tears blurred her visions, but she quickly blinked them away. Ezra softly touched her shoulder and she heard him take a deep breath, preparing to say something. Before he could, though, Aria placed a gentle kiss on the scar before straightening her back. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed Ezra's nose before whispering, "Thank you."

Ezra placed his hands on her hips before leaning forward and kissing her hard. Aria moaned into the kiss and she was beyond happy that they were doing this. Ezra slipped his tongue into her mouth and Aria shivered at the feeling. Ezra pulled away again and panted, "And you're sure – "

"Yes," Aria answered, equally as breathless. "I'm sure."

Without missing a beat, Ezra gently lowered her back onto the bed, kissing her the whole way. Ezra hovered above her and placed kisses along her jawline. Ezra kissed her nose once before pulling Aria's shirt up. He threw the blouse aside before leaving open mouth kisses over her collarbone and neck.

Aria rested back into the pillows and ran her hands through Ezra's hair. Tentatively, Ezra slid his hand under Aria's bra straps and looked up at her. Aria nodded at him and arched her back, allowing him to unhook and remove her bra.

He tossed the garment aside before immediately caressing the exposed skin. Ezra felt his member stiffen as he placed his lips on Aria's hard nipples. She moaned his name and Ezra smiled against the sensitive flesh. He licked the hard bud and pinched the other. Aria was constantly panting as Ezra kissed her skin and she smiled to herself, happy that they were once again together.

Ezra switched to her other breast and swirled his tongue against the hard nipple. He kissed the skin around it before biting down gently. Aria inhaled sharply at the feeling and her hips bucked against his sore abdomen.

After the movement though, Aria gasped and tugged on Ezra's hair slightly, causing him to look up. "I'm so sorry," Aria breathed out heavily. "Did that hurt?"

"A little," Ezra chuckled, a boyish smirk appearing on his face. A second or two later, though, the smile faded and Ezra looked at Aria seriously. "It's okay. It's worth it."

Aria bit her lip before rolling them over so she was on top. She began to place kisses down the length of Ezra's body as she slipped her hand underneath his pants, teasing him. She gripped his hardened member while kissing his chest. She trailed her fingernails lightly over his shaft before unbuttoning and unzipping Ezra's pants.

He kicked them off immediately and Aria massaged him through the fabric of his boxers. Ezra groaned at the action and Aria looked up at him with smoldering eyes. Without a second thought, Aria rid him of his patterned boxers and discarded the underwear to the floor beside the bed.

His erection sprang free and Aria immediately descended her lips onto it. She licked and sucked the stiff flesh while Ezra moaned at the sensation Aria's tongue was causing. Her head bobbed up and down on his thick cock and he felt himself getting closer. Aria took him deeper into her mouth and Ezra gasped. He choked out Aria's name, but before he could properly warn her, his whole body twitched.

His seed shot down her throat and Aria swallowed every drop. Once he was done with his orgasm, Aria slid his cock out her mouth and wiped her lips with her wrist. Ezra laid panting on his back as Aria curled up next to him. He breathed out, "Fuck, Aria."

She laughed a little and kissed his shoulder. Once he realized she was next him, Ezra wrapped and arm around her waist and turned on his side. "You're… you're amazing.

Aria blushed and rolled her eyes. "I doubt I'm that good."

"You are," Ezra retorted. "Aria, you're… you're beyond good."

"You aren't too bad yourself, Fitz," Aria teased, running a hand over his bicep.

Ezra smiled and breathed in deeply, regaining his composure. Once he had, He rolled them over and began to trail kisses down Aria's body again. He nipped at her nipples briefly before moving on to better things.

He reached her waist and instantly removed her belt and skirt, tossing it to where the rest of the clothes were thrown. He kissed her hips and trailed his hands down her smooth stomach. Ezra lifted the waist band of her lace panties and glanced one more time at Aria. "Are you –"

"Ezra, I just sucked you off," Aria cut him off. "If that doesn't say 'I'm sure,' I don't know what does."

He laughed a little before nodding. "Okay."

Without any more hesitation, Ezra stroked her through her underwear and marveled in how wet she already was. Then, he eagerly pulled off the last bit of decency covering her and threw the panties to the side.

He spread her bare legs apart with urgency before going down on her. Ezra licked the length of her core and Aria instantaneously moaned his name at the action. Ezra smirked against her dripping pussy and was glad he still had the same effect he had on her as before. Absolutely no amount of problems they faced would defy the pleasure Ezra could give her. It's like he was made to please her.

Aria gripped the sheets as Ezra flicked her wet center with his tongue. She hadn't felt this good in a very long time. Sure, she had had sex more recent than Ezra had, but her fling in Syracuse did not hold a candle to Ezra. Not that Riley had even bothered to go down on her…

Ezra pinched her clit and Aria arched off the bed, shaking from the sensation. Ezra licked her wet folds as he slipped two fingers inside her. Aria purred Ezra's name and she brushed her fingers through his messy hair.

Soon after, Ezra added a third finger and Aria immediately screamed out his name. Ezra kissed her inner thigh. He pulled his fingers out, teasing Aria little bit. She whined at the loss of contact and begged, "Ezra, please." He grinned before plunging his fingers back inside her and swirling his tongue around her clit. He took his other hand and gently pinched her clit and Aria's whole body spasmed. A slur of curses left her mouth as she gripped Ezra's hair, needing something to hold on to.

After a few seconds of riding out her orgasm, Aria stared down at Ezra while her chest heaved. Ezra watched her breasts as he licked his fingers clean of her juices. She shook her head a little and muttered, "Ezra, you're… you're amazing, too."

He smiled and laid beside her, pulling her so that her back was against his chest. Ezra began to play with her hair and softly pecked the side of her neck. They laid there, perfectly content for once, before Aria rolled over so that she was facing him. She inched closer that her breasts were pressed tightly against Ezra's chest. Ezra's hands traced the small of her back before lowering and gripping her ass. Aria kissed him for a few seconds before trailing her hand down his stomach towards his growing erection. She wrapped her hand around his member before whispering, "Do you have…"

Ezra nodded and flipped over to reach his nightstand. He quickly grabbed a condom from the drawer before turning back over to Aria. She pushed her messy hair to the side before grabbing the small foiled square from Ezra and ripping it open as fast as she could. Ezra laughed breathily and remarked, "Someone's eager."

Aria blushed and feigned offense. The playful moment was over almost as soon as she started and Aria's face became serious. "I really want this. I want you."

"I want you, too," Ezra told her, rubbing her back tenderly. Aria then rolled the protection over his erect member and Ezra repositioned himself between her spread legs. He bent down to place one more chaste kiss on her lips before slowly pushing himself inside of her.

Aria moaned loudly as he filled her and she gripped the sheets until her knuckles were white. Ezra began to move more rhythmically, in and out of her, and Aria threw her hands above her, colliding with the wall.

Ezra momentarily stopped and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay," Aria answered, a small smile gracing her face

After the sweet moment, Ezra continued to pump in and out of Aria and leaned down so that his weight was on top of her. She instantly held him closer to her and dug her nails into his back as he fucked her endlessly. His hands traced the outline of her breast and he tweaked her nipples. That, combined with him hitting the right spot inside of her, pushed Aria over the edge. She screamed out his name and gripped his back tightly.

Hearing her scream out his name was enough to push Ezra over the edge as well and he shook slightly on top of her. They both felt exhausted and satiated and wonderful. Eventually, Ezra pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. Aria wrapped the sheets around her naked, sweaty body and she smirked at the tiny half-moon looking marks indented in Ezra's back from her nails.

Ezra rolled back over after tossing the condom in the trash and he laughed a little at Aria's obvious smirk. "What's so funny?"

"You're back," Aria giggled. "I left a few marks…"

"Oh," he chuckled slightly, pulling her closer to him.

Still smiling, Aria also remarked, "I'm glad you shaved. I don't like kissing you when you're all scruffy."

Ezra's jaw dropped as he pretended like he was hurt, causing Aria to laugh. He kissed her, cutting of the giggles. The kiss was sensual, romantic. Aria smiled into it and was happy she had Ezra. Whether she liked admitting it or not, she would be lost without him.

Minutes passed before Aria pulled away and sighed tiredly. "So what does this mean? I mean, are we back together, or?"

"I hope that's what that means," Ezra told her honestly. Yeah, sex was great, but he also wanted a relationship with Aria. He wanted to watch movies with her, go out on dates, and just do everything they could finally do. "I mean, I'm not at Rosewood High anymore and maybe… maybe this could be it. Maybe we could go back to being able to be public," Ezra suggested. He added sadly, "If you even want that."

"I do," Aria replied, caressing the side of his face. "Ezra, this is gonna take a lot of work, but I want to be with you. I know we've gone through a lot and if we were anybody else, we would've given up months ago, but – "

"But, we are not anybody else," Ezra ended for her. He kissed her forehead sweetly and added, "We're a couple of hopeless romantics."

"That we are, Fitz," Aria laughed. "So we're gonna work through this?"

Ezra nodded, "We're gonna work through this." He grinned at her before looking away. "I know you probably aren't ready to say this," Ezra began, remembering how she hadn't said it back earlier, "or maybe even ready to hear this, but Aria, I love you. I know I messed it up before and I know how much I hurt you, but I hope you know that I do love you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for –"

"I love you, too," Aria whispered, interrupting his speech.

Ezra smiled like a kid in a toy store and Aria chuckled softly at his happiness. He shook his head a little and whispered back, "You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that."

She replied by kissing him. It was sensual and soft at first, but as Aria opened her mouth, it quickly deepened into more than a simple kiss. Aria pulled back breathlessly before asking, "One more time?"

Ezra raised his eyebrows, but nodded nonetheless and once again hovered over her…

**(A/N:) I'll let your imagination take off from here ;)**

**Also don't forget to review!**


End file.
